The present invention relates to a method for connecting a first element with a second element.
The present invention further relates to a device for generating a connection between a first element and a second element.
Two metallic materials, in particular when they are composed of different alloy elements are weldable only to a limited extent. For example, steel materials and lightweight steel materials are not joinable with conventional thermal joining methods, in particular welding methods.
From the state of the art, different approaches are known with which it is possible to produce hybrid components. For example, non-iron materials which are to be joined in a steel construction are initially coupled by screws or rivets which are then welded to the steel construction. Oftentimes, additional through-holes are required for performing the welding process.
Another known approach for producing a hybrid component is for example a welding-soldering process. In this case, the metallic elements of the welding-soldering process are provided with a coating and subsequently coupled with a lightweight metal component. The melt or respectively the solder forms a connection with the coating of the metal element.
The manufacturing methods for producing hybrid components are however, of only limited strength or are only producible with high effort. These manufacturing methods also strongly limit the design options for example due to attachment of a steel plate by screwing or the riveting.